


Etiquette

by xenous



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenous/pseuds/xenous
Summary: Ant and Dec never seem to get much free time alone but when they do, they know how to spend it. But what will happen if Dec starts breaking all the rules?





	Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> This is an import of an old fic from wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/story/143670562-etiquette>

So okay, to other people the whole watching porn with your best friend thing might seem a little weird, especially because it’s the hot kind of porn rather than like, the hilarious shitty kind. But Ant lives with his best friend, and the time slot available for them to watch porn even at the same time is pretty limited. There’s nearly always _someone_ around, so when there’s not, they’re going to take advantage of the empty house to actually get some porn in that’s more than just old magazines and dirty pictures.  
  
They have a kind of routine, which works out well enough, when they can do it. It’s like there are unwritten rules: the first rule is, you don’t talk to each other; the second rule is, no touching yourself until you’re on your own; the third rule is, always take the video out the VCR before you head off to your separate locations, because that stuff is a little difficult to explain. The whole thing works out well enough. Dec always heads to his bedroom and Ant shuffles off to the bathroom and then later on they kind of reconvene in the living room and grin sheepishly at each other and then act like nothing happened. Which, essentially, it didn’t, so.  
  
At least – okay. The whole thing works out well enough until Declan goes and starts breaking up the fucking rules. And of course it’s Dec; Ant feels like he shouldn’t even be surprised, because Dec pushes as many rules as he possibly can in life and this one is really no exception.  
  
They’re sitting there – opposite ends of the couch, because that’s like unwritten rule 1)a) – and Ant’s turned on already, which means Dec probably is, as well; out of the corner of his eye he can see his friend’s hand move, to press the palm of his hand down over his crotch for just a moment. That’s fair game, though, whatever – there’s a blonde going down on a dark haired girl and they’re making _noises_ , and it would fall into the hilarious porn category if it didn’t manage to be so fucking hot. Ant can understand the need for just that small amount of pressure.   
  
Then Dec takes it further, though. The dark haired girl lets out a kind of obscenely long, loud moan, but it doesn’t drown out the soft slide of Dec’s hand rubbing over the denim of his jeans, and Ant breaks his gaze with the TV to shoot Dec a glare. The older Geordie doesn’t spare him a glance, though. He just carries right on as though Ant isn’t even there, biting his bottom lip and pressing his hips up a little into the flat of his hand.  
  
“Dec,” he says, and doesn’t add anything else; the ' _what the fuck?'_ is pretty well conveyed in the tone of his voice.  
  
Dec does look over at him at that, and doesn’t look as though he thinks anything weird is going on whatsoever. “Yeah,” he responds, and then turns his attention back to the screen. Ant tries to follow his lead, and he’s still turned on as hell, but his concentration is sort of broken.  
  
The camera zeroes in on the blonde for a moment as she lifts her head slightly and licks over her wet lips, and that gets his attention back fully, but even that’s short lived because then – what the _fuck_ , what the actual hell, because then he hears the soft, metallic snicker of a zipper being undone and it’s not his, so.  
  
“ _Declan_ ,” he says again. He sounds – a little bit shocked, actually, and he’s pretty sure Dec would give him shit for that for about a week, were he not a little preoccupied already. “Dec, man, what the fuck?”  
  
Dec’s biting his bottom lip again even as his gaze slides from the TV right along to where Ant is sat by his side. “You can do it,” Dec offers, as though that’s what Ant's really bothered about or something, “I don’t care.”  
  
“Like I’m going to do that while you’re in the _room_ , what the actual fuck,” Ant replies. He sounds sort of petulant, even to his own ears, but whatever. He’s not the one breaking the – the watching porn with another guy etiquette, or anything, so he’s clearly got the moral high ground here anyway.  
  
Dec apparently decides that the best course of action is to now ignore everything Ant says entirely, because he just slides his hand down inside his pants, rubbing himself over his boxers now. Not that Ant’s watching, it’s just that the corners of his eyes see more than the rest of his really intends them to. Instead, he tries to focus right back on the porn again, because it’s still hot as fuck.   
  
It’s maybe a little hotter, even, with the slight catches of the smaller boy's breath next to him, the way he can hear his movements because his arm drags across the material of the couch each time. Like – Anthony’s not _into_ Dec or anything, he’s pretty strictly not even into dudes, for the most part, but sex noises are sex noises and they’re just pretty hot, full stop.  
  
“Seriously, mate,” Dec adds suddenly. His voice seems pitched lower than it was before, a little rougher, and Ant closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, they’re staring hard at the TV, the two women. “You can just fucking-” and then everything else is lost to a groan, and when Ant chances a glance across at him, Dec’s fucking – he’s got his fucking cock right out there in the open, pants rucked down a little so he’s got easier access, and _fuck_ , fuck this shit. “Come on, Anth,” Dec says, voice catching on the end of his friend's name, and when Ant looks next, Dec is suddenly a hell of a lot closer to him on the couch.  
  
Ant hadn’t even realised Dec had moved; too busy focusing in on the TV. The blonde has moved up now, has her knees either side of the other’s shoulders as she lowers herself down over her mouth. It’s fucking hot. Dec lets out a tiny moan right next to him at the same moment the brunette on screen does, and Ant's hand is pressing down on his cock through his pants before his brain even registers the movement, because, shit. He needs – something, just something to relieve the pressure just a little and it’s not like he’s the one breaking down all the damn boundaries, here.  
  
“Anth,” Dec groans. When Ant looks back at him he’s not even watching the TV anymore; he’s alternating between staring at Ant and letting his eyes shut for long moments, rocking his hips up, minute little movements into his hand, and.  
  
“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Ant grunts, and there’s – it’s something. Something’s going on right now that he can’t think about, can’t begin to explain; the only response he can even begin to fathom is popping open the button of his jeans, shoving them down a little, and he’s so hard that even that feels freeing.  
  
That feels like a small victory to Dec, and Ant knows it, can feel the smug little smirk forming over his friend's features but Ant, Ant has gone way past caring. This is all too weird and surreal, but he figures he's okay so long as he doesn't look at Declan or even acknowledge his all too close presence.   
  
Maybe he could bend the second rule slightly, though.  
  
With that thought, Ant lets his hand slip into his boxers and instantly wraps his fingers around his cock. A low groan falls past his gritted teeth as he stares intently at the screen in front of him and his hips buck upwards.  
  
Dec leans in closer, risks putting his hand on Ant's thigh, trying anything to turn his attention away from the television, even though he's pretty sure that he's just blindly staring at it now, not knowing anything about what's happening.  
  
He whispers close to the younger boy's ear, "Ant..." and the sound comes out strained and drawn out, ringing loud in Ant's head, above the ragged noise of his own shallow breaths falling heavily from his nose.  
  
He had tensed slightly at the hand on his thigh, making a mental note to add an extra rule to the etiquette of watching porn with a friend, the rule of no touching, but right now his mind is too busy fighting between ignoring Dec and just doing his own sweet thing, or simply grabbing the older boy's wrists and pinning him down just to grind against him.  
  
That is until Dec decides to take his other hand from his own cock and begins to play with Ant's hair, kissing along his jaw line, pushing himself flush against his side, so close that Ant can feel Dec's erection against his hip.  
  
Ant concludes that there is a reason why there had been no rules on touching, and that reason is because it all feels too _good_. Especially when Dec does that thing where he nibbles his way down Ant's neck, and either the boy is psychic, or he has told him when he was drunk that doing _that_ will never fail to drive him crazy.  
  
Ant thinks he must have been taking notes, actually.  
  
Dec begins to grind more incessantly against Ant now, and the small mewling noises that he makes against slightly damp skin is shortly followed by a breathy request: "Touch me, Ant..."  
  
The groan that follows can only be directed at Declan, because Ant isn't even watching the television anymore, hasn't been properly since this whole thing began and Ant finally turns to face him now, finally looks at him, causing Dec to stop to a complete still, apart from his shoulders raking with harsh breaths.  
  
“Dec” is about all Ant can manage in the face of all of this, seems to be something of a recurrent theme, and his voice is low and weird sounding and Dec makes this tiny noise somewhere in the back of his throat even as Ant adds, “What the _fuck_.”  
  
“Just,” Dec begins, and then he takes Ant’s hand, pulls it away from his cock, completely ignoring the taller Geordie’s noise of protest and the way his hips lift forward like they’re trying to follow, get the lost contact back. He places it palm flat over his stomach, as far down as possible without Ant actually touching his cock, so Ant’s fingers are grazing hair, and he adds, “Ant – please.”   
  
Dec's eyes stare pleadingly, but Ant refuses to look at him. Instead, he finds himself unable to take his eyes off how close his hand is to changing this whole turn of events. He could easily get up and leave Dec on the sofa, return to his own room and forget this whole thing happened, but his friend's skin is soft underneath his hand and it moves up and down with Dec's breathing.   
  
He looks up at him then, and that's all Dec needs to grasp Anthony's hair in his hands and drag him forward, crashing their lips together. A slight, surprised and muffled sound falls from Ant before he's steadying himself with his other hand braced against the couch and merely opening his mouth as Dec does the same.  
  
It's all happening so fast, and before Dec can tell what's going on, his hips are bucking up as Ant suddenly wraps his fingers around his cock, starting a rhythm up quickly and basically _swallowing_ every noise he makes as they kiss. Ant moans back as his friend's teeth scrape at his lips, and his fingers tug relentlessly on random strands of his hair, trying to direct Ant toward a better angle, just so they can get closer.  
  
Dec's stomach twists, and as it becomes all too much effort to work his tongue as well as concentrate on the warmth spreading across his body, he tears his mouth away from Ant's, but still grasps hard at the younger boy's hair. Ant falls forward into him and then they both manage to rest against each other, foreheads pressed together and staring into each other's eyes.  
  
He doesn't dare look down into Dec's lap, where his hand is currently pumping harder and faster, but he begins to notice smaller boy's hips more as they rock up to meet his fist each and every time he moves it, and the ragged breaths that fall from his swollen lips begin to sound more and more laboured.  
  
Dec's head snaps back and he pulls Ant directly into his neck, fingers digging into his scalp as his hips buck more rapidly now, and Ant can do nothing but bite down on the skin he finds on Dec's collarbone.   
  
The sounds that now fill the room are guttural and Ant discovers why as he feels Dec's come on his hand, gradually slowing it to a halt after he knows Dec is completely finished. Immediately after, he wipes his hand on the sofa, not caring about the stain he could possibly leave. He'll just flip that cushion over later. And really, it’s not been too weird, considering he just jerked his best friend off; kind of like doing it to himself from a weird angle with way more reaction. So seriously, Dec better do something right the fuck now, before he dies of blue balls or something.   
  
“Dec,” he mutters yet again, and he was maybe going to add something but there’s no point trying, because Dec makes a mumbling kind of noise and then uses the loose hand in Ant’s hair to pull his head up so he can kiss him again, sloppy and lazy and pleased.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Dec mutters, mostly into his mouth, and – fuck this, Ant thinks, and wraps his own hand back around his cock. The movement’s slick, and that’s partly because he’s so turned on, but also partly because maybe there’s still some of Dec’s come on his hand. And that should be disgusting, should freak him the out, but it just doesn't. It doesn’t manage to be, and he groans, low in the back of his throat.  
  
“Hey,” Dec adds. “No, no, s’fine, here,” and then he pushes Ant’s hand away to touch Ant himself instead.  
  
Dec moves his hand fast and steady and _perfect_ , and Ant’s gotten pretty good at being quiet over the years but he can’t help the odd noise that escapes him, hitched breathing and the occasional moan, Dec’s name always hot on the tip of his tongue but never quite making it off. Dec catches everything in his mouth anyway, keeps kissing him through it even as Ant’s kind of panting against his mouth more than anything else, as the pit of his stomach twists and the pressure around his balls tightens, and then Ant’s other hand rubs lightly at his balls, one finger pressing lightly just behind them and even though he’s been steadily building up to it now, Ant still feels like the orgasm hits him out of nowhere, rips right through him in the way it always does when it’s someone else other than himself touching him, skin on skin.  
  
He feels like his spine’s just leaked out of his dick or something as he collapses back against the sofa, slumped and trying to catch his breath; there’s no strength left in any part of him, and he can’t exactly move. The porn is still running, and it’s moved onto something else now, but that all just feels kind of like background noise. It does nothing whatsoever to take his focus off of Declan, who is looking at Ant’s come on his hand in an almost speculative way before wiping it on the couch as well, right next to where Ant did the same.  
  
“Fuck,” Ant mutters. In some distant, disassociated corner of his mind, he feels sorry for whoever next sits on the sofa, but that is really, really distant, as Dec tugs him closer to kiss him again once more. Ant feels like he’s suffering from delayed responses or something, licking into Dec’s mouth slowly, sucking lightly on his tongue, but it’s pretty amazing anyway.  
  
Fuck the rules, he thinks fuzzily. Anarchy or whatever, it’s totally there for a reason.


End file.
